So Close: A SYOC
by eXtraOrdinaryGirl04
Summary: After the sudden death of William Schuester, his wife Emma leaves town and the fate of the Glee Club. Months later, a former gleek takes over and sweeps up talented teenagers with different stories. Will their own problems and heartaches tear the club apart? Will they even make it to the National Choir Championship in South Carolina? Will they be even close? *SYOC closed *
1. Intro!

**Hello Everyone. Welcome to the So Close SYOC. Here are the characters that you can vote for to appoint as the choir captain/teacher/whatever:**

**Rachel Berry Hudson**

**Mercedes Jones Evans**

**Finn Hudson (RIP Cory)**

**Noah Puckerman**

**Artie Abrams**

**Tina Cohen-Chang**

**Kurt Hummel-Anderson**

**Blaine Hummel-Anderson**

**Marley Rose Lynn**

**Ryder Lynn**

**If you can come up with another RM character, please vote for them in the reviews with a STRONG paragraph why they should. Anyways, you can submit as many characters as you want however only one can be picked as one of the main 12. There are eleven main spots open: 5 female and 6 male. There will also be some minor characters. (To fill out the submission form you can copy and paste from below:) When you submit your character, please make the subject "So Close OC (female/male)".**

Full Name (Include Middle):

Nicknames:

Insults:

Age/Grade:

Gender:

Nationality (Can add decent):

Religion:

Sexuality:

Personality:

Appearance/Celeb Look a like:

Clothing:

History:

Family:

Clubs:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Quirks:

Dreams:

Insecurities:

Grades/School Life:

Virgin?:

Plot Lines (2-5):

Audition Song:

Songs sang (2-5)

Vocal Range:

Idol:

What they want in a friend:

What they want in a bf/gf:

anything else:

**PM your submission please! My character is below:**

•Amelia Lauren Gillan

•Al, Lia, Amz

•Thunder Thighs, Moonface, Fat Amy

•16/Sophomore

•Female

•american (irish heritage)

•agnostic

•straight

•Al is a shy girl who just wants to be heard. She's also very smart and witty, tired of a world where music is under appreciated. Al is a modest girl who has little self-esteem. Social situations terrify her and she finds it hard to make friends. Despite her fabulous father, she is a wallflower who struggles to get by. She get's straight B's (due to failing the speaking/oral portions). She doesn't really talk in class, at school and she hasn't joined any clubs. She's almost never wears a skirt and only wears minimal makeup because she's a Tom-boy. Al's athletic but she would never sign up for any of the teams. She's a daydreamer and a natural at writing. She's extremely insecure and can't really put up with the teasing. She has no current friends. At home, she's has a sarcastic, dry humor with a dash of optimism. She can't shut up at home which annoys her other siblings.

•shoulder length natural auburn hair. Brown puppy eyes, a short little nose, dimples and full red lips on a very pale round face that use to be chubby. She's now normal sized but slightly curvy/ Young Karen Gillan

•Single braid with plaid shirts, old blue jeans, converse of various colors and a compass bracelet.

•Al was born April 19th, 1996 in her papa's truck. She was raised in a big family so she never had a voice. But her childhood was full of music and singing. They moved from Massachusetts to Ohio when she was 5 so her daddy could be a big politician. But her papa passed away that year due to cancer, crushing her daddy's dream. The family was always in debt so it was hand-me downs for a Elementary school, Al was popular and had a huge group of friends. It wasn't until Middle School when people started finding out about sexuality and realized that Al's dad was gay. She started losing friends rapidly as well as confidence. She gained 70 pounds before in 3 years. Kids called her names and she was well known as Fat Amy. Al fell into a hole of hatred of herself and her dad; cutting herself off from society and from the thing she loves most: music. Finally, Matt couldn't stand it anymore so he asked for his brother Stephen's was when Al got her worn guitar from her favorite uncle who moved in with them. Her uncle taught her to play guitar and she loves to write her own songs. Meanwhile, her family cooked healthier meals and they all enrolled in a Zumba class. By the end of 8th grade, she had lost 77 pounds. Al came into high school, hoping for acceptance. Al was instead met with a "welcoming" slushie facial from the seniors. She hasn't joined any clubs or made any friends but she's not depressed. She plays only in private, slowly building her confidence so she can go to New York and become a Broadway playwriter.

•Parents are Matthew (40) and Arthur Sr (died at age 31). Siblings are Arthur Jr (21), Rory (18), Karen (13), Melody (10) and River (10). Her dear uncle and guardian is Stephen (35).

•n/A (eventually glee)

•writing, riffs and soft belting

•socializing, old habits (sometimes binging and self Hate)

•Social situations, being alone, public humiliation, gaining weight, heights

•guitars, books, Broadway musicals, writing, R&B soul, Queen Anne's Lace, Italian food

•speaking, bullies (cheerios/jocks particularly), Zumba, MTV, bubble gum pop, chicken pot pie

•her fiery hair and her social "anxiety"

•to get out of Lima and become a Broadway play-write (script and music writing)

•her weight and what bullies say about her.

•straight B student; quiet and doesn't participate too much in class. She eats lunch in the library and sits alone in class.

•Virgin

•~Getting Confident

~Her dad dating again

~Overworking

•Daydreamer by ADELE

•~ Don't you remember by ADELE

~ Find Me by Christina Grimmie

~ Bottle It Up by Sara Bareillies

~ If Eyes Could Speak by Devon Werkheiser

~ Just A Dream by Nelly

•Mezzo Soprano

•Uncle Stephen and ADELE for reaching her dream and ignoring the weight shammers

•bold, loyal, patient, understanding, sometimes speaking for her

•brave and sweet who stands up for others. He'd be her friend first and really encourage her to do her best in everything she does. He'd have to have chemistry with her and similar interests.

•has a small white puppy named Aretha

**Tada! If your character gets picked, you must get in touch with me through PM or reviews after every chapter so you can criticize/compliment your character and their story line. So please, start typing. **


	2. Cast List

**Thank you so much for your positive reactions towards this SYOC! The votes are tallied up and we have a unanimous winner which is... Going to be revealed at the end of chapter one. So here is the cast list:**

**MAIN**  
**Amelia Gillan (Karen Gillan)**  
**Abigail Scott (Christie Burke)**  
**Chrissy Robinson (Shay Mitchell)**  
**Eloise Summers (Leighton Meester)**  
**Kase Mants (Jane Levy)**  
******Emmie Smith (Meaghan Martin)**  
Summer Donovan (Victoria Justice)  
**Sam Brandt (Nicholas Hoult)  
Charlie Bourne (Alex Pettyfer)**  
**Luke Monroe (Andrew Garfield with blonde hair)**  
**Randy Mautula (N/A)**  
**Tobin James (Liam James)**  
**Thomas Blom (Kare Hedenbrandt)  
Jordan Quincy (Alex Watson)**

**REOCCURRING  
****Ashleigh Gardner-White* (N/A)****  
****Anastasia Spencer (Francia Raisa)  
****Lillian Oswald (Rachel Furner)  
****Ariel Lipsworth (Molly Quinn)  
****Jazz Richards (Keke Palmer)  
****Barry King (Zakaria Khiare)  
****Benjamin Mason (Conner Jessup)  
****Orion Matthews (Christopher Drew)**

**Everyone who is not on that list will be featured at least once to maybe fill in a blank. It was really hard to pick so don't take this personally (because I know I sometimes do!) Please stop submitting UNLESS they are a guy (because they will automatically become reoccurring boarder line main) OR an amazing female that somehow fits one or two of my plots. Alrighty, see you guys in chapter one!**

***Ashleigh fits in two of my plots so she is main boarder line reoccurring. (Sort of like Brittany in season 2.)**

**A/D Due to a request (skoolkid17 thanks!), in parenthesis I added the celebrity look-a-like for each character. :)**


	3. Chapter 1: Signups

The list was up. A blank piece of paper, waiting for her. Her eyes were deep in thought and she bit her lip. She could never do it. She can barely talk. She backed away from the sign up sheet and bumped into someone. She turned around to see a guy. Not just any guy either. Nope it just had to be the guy she had a crush on. She looked up at him and couldn't help but smile.

_You gonna sign up?_ He wrote on his board, gesturing to the Glee sign ups. She shook her head, her brain malfunctioning. He shrugged, then wrote his name on the next clean line. She went on her tip-toes to read it, but she felt a tap on her shoulder.

_My name is Randy, since you were wondering._ She blushed, embarrassed that she got caught. His blue-grey eyes sparkled like the ocean.

"Amelia" She gestured to herself awkwardly. _Stupid,_ she thought herself. He nodded, scratching the back of his hair. Randy scrawled something and showed it to her before walking away. _Cool necklace. _

"I like yours too" Amelia whispered.

"What just happened?" She shrieked and heard a soft laugh. She smiled and swatted the person on the shoulder.

"Abby! Don't give me a heart attack." Abby smiled, her long hair falling in front of her eyes and angular features. Amelia and Abby had become friends since grade school. Amelia stood by when Abby went blind and Abby stuck through Amelia's thick and thin stages.

"Do me a favor and sign us both up for Glee club." Amelia wrote Abby Scott underneath Randy Mautula. She scribbled a little heart and shaded it in but Abby wasn't fooled.

"Al. Sign it." Amelia walked away briskly. Abby huffed and tried to follow her but something cold splashed her face. She bumbled against the wall, licking her lips. Grape.

"Careful Helen Kelleher," sneered Emmie.

"Yeah, one more bump and you might lose brain cells," added Ana.

Abby wiped her eyes with her hand and tried not to imagine what the slush did to the dress her sister picked out. She felt the stickiness seep through her ballet flats and felt helplessness and anger.

"Those girls are stupid. Helen Kelleher was deaf too." Abby felt an arm help her up and then hand her the cane.

"Here. I always keep a spare set of clothes."

"But I have-"

"No buts! Now get dressed." Abby was lead to a stall and she shut the door behind her. She fingered each article of clothing and grimaced.

"I'm Summer by the way. Now c'mon. Glee auditions are next period." Abby groaned but complied.

Meanwhile outside the girls' bathroom, a couple was kissing. All the hopeful suitors of the girl were watching, disappointed. As they walked away, the couple pulled apart.

"Thanks TJ. I owe you one." Tobin beamed, the puppy love obvious in his dark eyes.

"Anything for you Ashleigh." Ashleigh gave him a smile and touched his shoulder before walking away towards her friends. Ashleigh felt confused. The guys were still hanging around when she proclaimed her status. So did they just want to hang out? Boys. Ashleigh saw two figures bump into each other and flinched. Oh no... Not again...

"Watch where you're going Dunder Head!" A dark headed girl was cornering a ginger girl who didn't look that afraid.

"You bumped into me." The red head muttered. The other girl laugh and pushed her against a locker. The shorter girl shrieked.

"Sorry Christina." She squealed. Chrissy nodded and let go, cracking her knuckles as she strolled away. Ashleigh sighed, chasing after her friend. The victim sighed, closing her eyes.

"Not that I mind too much but you're standing in front of my locker." She opened up her eyes to see THE Luke Monroe. She sighed, pulled together her anger to give a trademark smile as she skipped away. Luke chuckled and got his books he had no intention of using. Lower classmates were getting hotter every year. Especially the weird ones. He closed his locker and saw a kid getting slushied by some jocks.

"Hey wannabe hulk, careful you don't break your suspenders."

"Yeah we're green with jealous about them."

"Not that you'd fit in them." The blonde boy growled, his hands clinching into fists before storming away. Jake and his crew didn't seem to have heard him as they walked away. Luke shook his head. Some kids like Jake Puckerman never grow out of high school.

[Glee Creepy music plays]

Amelia found Abby in the auditorium. And she was NOT happy. Amelia had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Gone was the sapphire baby doll dress ad the beige floral ballet flats and in their place were a shirt that said "Girls can do anything boys can do in high heels.", skinny jeans and black converse. Her scowl was evident. Amelia sat down next to her and nudged her shoulder.

"Excuse me, have you seen an Abigail Scott? I was suppose to meet her here and-" Abby elbowed the giggling girl harshly.

"I had to steal the shoes from your locker otherwise I would have worn wedges."

"What happened?"

"I was slushied by some Cheerios and..." The room fell silent as two figures walked up to the desk in the audience. The taller figure surveyed the two separated groups of teens: the ones who wanted to be here and the ones who didn't. The latter group was guarded by Coach Puckerman and his even scary wife, Quinn who was now the principal of Mckinley High. He nodded to the football coach, who nodded back nonchalantly. The mystery man tried to bend down to the other person, eventually giving up. He sat down as she remained standing.

"Are you this is a good idea, Rach? I blew this gig three years ago." Rachel Hudson took his hand and looked him in the eye.

"Don't worry, Finn. You are the perfect man for the job." Finn took a deep breath and looked down at his clipboard.

"Alright guys. First up is..."

**Tada! First chapter is finally posted. I included most of the main character and one reoccurring character (I'm not sure I represented Ashleigh well so make sure to comment in the reviews or PM me). The two unnamed characters were Kase (the girl who Chrissy fought with) and Charlie (Suspenders guy). So what do you think? If your character was in there, criticize or compliment me. If your character was not, give me some more ideas of which group they would be in (want to or forced to) and why they should get into Glee. I still need guys otherwise I'm going to bring some of my pathetic OCs to the table. Remember, I'm only taking males UNLESS you have a character who you think would fit into my plots. Thanks for reading and Chapter 2 will be up after the main people comment on your characters.**


	4. Chapter 2: Auditions

_"Don't worry, Finn. You are the perfect man for the job." He took a deep breath and looked at his clipboard._

_"Alright guys. First up is…"_

~  
"Luke Monroe.' The whole auditorium buzzed with confusion. The sun-streaked haired boy looked like he just came from the beach with his attire. He stood up from his seat right next to Coach and made his way up on stage. He didn't even bother introducing his song or anything. He just launched into a slightly rushed but amazing rendition of _Every Breath You Take_ By Police. Luke managed to look each girl in the eye at one point or another. Some girls rolled their eyes but most were captivated and blushing. He reminded Finn of a cleaner version of his best friend. He shot Puck a look and knew from the look on his face that he thought so too.

"Thank you. Now we'll see Lillian Oswald." A shy slip of a girl shuffled to the stage. Her dark hair created a curtain over her face.

"I'll be singing _Heart Attack_ by Demi Lovato." Before she could start, she was interrupted by a pale Latina wearing similar clothes to Abby except her shirt said "I Know What Boys Like" in neon green writing and she was wearing nude wedges.

'But that was my audition song! I've been practicing it all summer!" Rachel laughed silently at the words. If she had a nickel every time she herself had said a similar statement…..

"Why don't you sing it together then?" Mrs. Hudson offered. Lillian looked slightly annoyed as Summer flounced into the spotlight. The shorter girl shot her a death glare from behind her hair which the girl with amazing cheekbones stuck her tongue out in reply. Lillian started the song off as a slower version, her soft voice had a beautiful quiver that took away her competition's breath. But Summer fought back by belting the song at the original tempo. The combination was fascinating and the song turned out awesome. The next couple performances flew by. Ariel, a young red head did _Smile_ by Avril Lavinge. Jasmine Richards performed a stunning _Dreamgirls_ song that reminded the four former Gleeks of Mercedes Jones.

The two cheerios that got Abby were there too. First of the two was Anastasia Spencer, a long wavy brown haired girl with sharp eyebrows and gorgeous dark brown eyes. She looked like Santana Lopez-Pierce's younger twin. She wowed them with _Express_ from Burlesque. Puck whistled, which earned him a chaste slap from Ms Fabray. Her performance oozed sex appeal and Finn had to close his mouth before his wife did for him. Sure enough, when he cautiously looked to his left, the woman was glaring daggers at him.

Emilyn Smith was the complete opposite of her friend. Blonde, skinny and blue eyed she was the typical picture of a Cheerio. Quinn gasped as the girl began to sing _Tied Together With A Smile_ by Taylor Swift. Her voice was low and quiet but it was hard to tell that she was here because she skipped class. Emmie seemed as free as a bird on that stage, singing her heart and soul. A bruise was barely visible but Quinn caught it from the way she absently touched it in the middle of her performance. Just like she herself had sometimes done while she was dating her abusive Yale professor. After the song, Emmie looked spellbound as if she had released something.

"Charlie Bourne." The shaggy haired blonde slowly got up, his face stern. The green stains on his clothes seemed to glow under the spotlight.

"I will be singing _Hallelujah_ by Jason Castro for all of you." And so he did. The tears and trill in his voice should have been awkward to watch but it seemed to fit. Charlie related to the song so much that it drove Quinn and Rachel to tears. Puck wiped at his eyes, trying to regain composure. Al mouthed the words and Abby openly cried next to her. There wasn't a dry eye in the place.

"Kasey Mants, please get up there." Chrissy recognized the girl from last period and felt the guilt rush through her. She hadn't meant to be mean but her conversation with Principal Fabray had scared her. Her little mistake had gotten her into doing this audition anyways. Kase felt like she was going to throw up. But when had that ever stopped her? She faked a wide grin and as she began to talk, her hands gestured rapidly.

"Hi, I'm Kasey Elise Mants and I'm 15 years old and a sophomore. I like your dress Mrs. Hudson. You know Karen has the same dress at home. Personally, I'm not a dressy kind of girl. I like converse and-"

"Thank you Kasey, but I think you should sing now." The short girl nodded, slightly humiliated.

"I will be singing _Breakaway_ by Kelly Clarkson." The distracted teen paused for a few moments, as if she forgot what she was supposed to do. But eventually, Kase began. Her voice was beautiful and touching and for a split second, you could see her struggle not to break on stage. When she was done, Kase skipped off stage nervously.

"Okay then… Barry King, you're up!" King ran up on stage like he was getting in position on the football field. Instead of his Letterman jacket, he wore a long sleeved v-neck shirt with dark wash jeans and sneakers. His dark fuzz for hair and brown eyes matched his olive skin tone. Even though he was here for supposedly cheating on a test, King looked like he owned the stage. He dove right into his song. _Let It Be_ by the Beatles rang through the house. He was done quickly.

"Eloise Summers." The chocolate haired girl pushed herself up the stairs. Her scars on her face appeared to glitter and everyone's eyes absorbed them. Ellie was bothered by this but she nonchalantly adjusted the microphone to her height.

"Just listen please. If you can't look at me, close your eyes. I won't mind," ordered Ellie with her crisp British accent. The song was written for her. Ellie owned _Clown_ by Emeli Sande. Abby's grin radiated softly and she leaned over to Al.

"I like this girl."

"Me too." Ellie finished, wheeling her chair down the ramp and out the doors. The room was full of dead air for a couple of minutes. They were all awestruck at her courage, her voice and her beauty. Rachel finally spoke.

"It's Tobin James' turn." TJ shyly stood up and went down the aisle, pausing to look at Ashleigh. She looked away. His green eyes faced the ground, only looking up to blind himself with the spotlight.

"_50 Ways To Say Goodbye_ by Train." His aura on the stage was overpowering for such a scrawny kid. Although he seemed nervous, TJ reminded Finn of Sam Evans when he first met him. He was talented but modest. His pot story seemed unlikely, making Finn wonder who framed him so he could thank them.

"Christina Robinson." Puck readied for a fight. After all, this was the girl who almost got arrested. No one was really sure why except for Quinn, and she wouldn't tell a soul. The raven haired beauty walked calmly, her combat boots loud on the wood stage.

"Carrie Underwood's _Blown Away_." She started strong and fierce, you could have sworn she lived by these words. As she neared the end, you knew she had. Chrissy regained her equanimity and dashed into the left wing. No one dared retrieve her.

"Come on down, Thomas Blom." The kids were curious now. The new foreign student? The light hit his long platinum blonde hair harshly and his skin looked translucent. He dressed like an American hipster: checkered shirt, jeans, converse and a chain. All he was missing was the beanie.

"I will be singing _Impossible_ by Shontelle." His Swedish accent was thick but when he sang, his stiffness melted away which lightened his accent slightly. Rachel beamed at his performance, reminding herself to call Kurt later and tell him about Chandler's twin. The door opened quietly and the blue haired boy took a seat in front of Al and Abby. Al tried not to hyperventilate.

"Randy Matula." The latecomer took his place with only half of his face in the spotlight. He jumped into _Never Too Late_ by Three Days Grace. He was belting it out which was surprising. Most people didn't think he could speak. Al was stunned by his performance and Abby elbowed her. The brunette smirked as the shy girl protested that she didn't like him. But after he stopped singing, she couldn't help but sigh. He came down the stairs gracefully. Al's eyes roamed again on his silver cross necklace. She wondered what the significance of it was. He gave a half-smile but not directed to her. No, probably because he was proud of his performance.

"Abby Scott." Al squeezed Abby's hand and lead her up the stairs, despite her protests. She wished her luck, giving her a quick hug before getting back in her seat. Abby felt around for the microphone and took it out of the stand.

"I will be singing _Wonder_ by Emeli Sande." Al watched her sing in awe. Of course, she had seen her practice at home but when she was onstage, she didn't stop and get frustrated at minor mistakes. (Probably because there were no mistakes!) Despite her off-attire, Abby looked completely comfortable up there. Al wished she did too. Right afterwards, Al rushed to help her down.

"You killed it, Abs." Abby was trying to hold back a beam, but failing. She was so modest but this time, she knew she was absolutely flawless.

"I meant every word, Al. We are full of wonder. You have to audition!"

"No way! My 'wonder' isn't going to stop me from freaking out." The friends remained silent as the last person (Ashleigh Gardner-White) gave a heartfelt acoustic version of _Born This Way_ by Lady Gaga. Her straight long black hair never mussed even as she got really into it and her almond green eyes dazzled the male population. It also helped that she was fairly tall, tan but freckled and very curvy. It wasn't hard to see why all the boys wanted her.

"The list will be posted tomorrow afternoon." Finn and Rachel exited the arena with anxious superstars and relieved troublemakers following. The Puckermans took up the rear. Abby and Al were left alone in the auditorium.

**Now Chapter 2! You better like this chapter because I spent the ENTIRE day on it!(except for my soccer game.) Just Kidding, you are free to critique. I took your suggestions and tried to be more descriptive (despite my valid point that Abby wouldn't be able to see and describe the cheerleaders but say la via!) and less rushed. Hope that was good enough for you. I tried to bang out all the auditions in one chapter but sadly, two auditions will be in the next chapter. One will be an impromptu audition and the other will be a forced audition with an interesting deal…. Hmmm. I've gotten one more charrie since so check out the cast list for his name (maybe he is the next audition….maybe not!) Comment, Favorite, Review and PM (only do the last one if you have a character!). Thanks! :3**


	5. Chapter 3: The Following Day

"We've got one more!" Mr. Martinez called, gripping a toned bicep tightly. Finn turned and saw a kid clad in basketball shorts, a hoodie and a snapback. The Spanish teacher shoved the boy at Finn, simultaneously. snatching the hat. His dark blonde hair with sun-streaks was tousled and his face was shaven but impish. His eyes were a brilliant hazel shade but guarded with disgust.

"Why are you late?" Finn watched as the junior drummed his fingers on the back of his neck.

"Dave didn't want me to mock all the gay guys trying out," he sneered back.

"What's your name?"

"Jordan. Jordan Quincy." Jordan talked up at the ceiling. Finn caught his eyes and therefore his attention before he tried to talk to the miscreant.

"Alright Jordan. I'll make you a deal. If you have a good reason for getting in trouble, you only have to sing me two lines of any song right now. If it's not, I'm going to call all of your peers who auditioned to come and watch as you sing a show tune of my choice." The teen scouted Finn's face, then shook his hand.

"Deal. I beat up Puckerman."

"Coach Puckerman?"

"Nah, the younger one. The kid who stayed back a year after his girlfriend he was trying to do dumped him for a nice guy." Finn winced as one of his friends got minced by hurtful words.

"What'd you do that for? He's two years older!" The muscular bad boy hesitated before leaning closer, speaking in a whisper.

"He was being an ass to a freshman. A little girl who has issues. Molly Clark, I think. He was calling her a pyscho and freakazoid and he was making fun of her dark clothes. And when she tried to walk away, he grabbed her. Jake wrenched Molly's wrist and yanked it. He had twisted it around so he could show off her scars from where she… you know. She's at the nurse now 'cause it's broken. I just kinda lost it, I guess." Finn put a hand on his shoulder and shot him a sad smile.

"Sing your two lines." The rebel was shocked, but he didn't protest. He stepped back for a moment and then looked Finn dead in the eye.

"I'm Jordan Quincy and I'll be singing _My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark_ by Fallout Boy." Jordan started in a nasally voice, clearly depicting a cliché nerd. Finn rolled his eyes at him but he stopped when Jordy sang.

"_A constellation of tears on your lashes. Burn everything you love, then burn to ashes_." His gentle tenor voice differed from his sarcastic, gruff speaking tone. He let go in those two lines and almost went on to finish the song but Finn stopped him with cheering as he jumped up and down. Jordan shoved him jokingly, laughing at his genuine over-reaction. Finn responded by ruffling his already mussed hair.

"I'll go write my notes on my clipboard," Finn ran back to theater with Jordan chasing after him.

"What? I don't get-" Jordan was shushed by the broad shouldered choir director. The two tall guys peeked through the tiny crack between the doors.

"If I do this, will you get off my back about this whole Glee thing?" Al asked, biting her lip.

"Maybe. Your back is _really_ comfy…." deadpanned Abby. Al laughed and climbed up on the lip of the stage like it was the side of a swimming pool.

"_Daydr-_" Abby cut off her singing.

"WAIT! Do the proper introduction!" Al tried to scoff it, but she gave in when she saw Abby's perfected puppy face come out.

"Fine. I'm Amelia Gillan and I'll be singing _Daydreamer_ by Adele for my lovely audience." Al growled, Abby clapping with delight. She shut her brown eyes and began again. Her voice was soft and low, but the vibrations of the higher notes filled the auditorium. Al got so into the song that she did some goofy ballet moves which looked ridiculous with her converse and raggedy jeans. Finn was astounded. Why didn't she try out? When she finished, Al mock-bowed and all three audience members clapped. Al piped aloud and tried to run away, but she tripped on her shoelaces and fell flat on her stomach. Finn scribbled frantically on his clipboard as he spoke.

"Well Amelia Gillan, you are a good singer, but it was the dance moves that won me over." He winked and Al blushed profusely, trying not to scream.

"First Glee rehearsal is tomorrow after school. See all three of you there." Finn walked out, smiling widely. Abby beamed, Jordan rolled his eyes and Al freaked out. She was hyperventilating loudly, starting to wheeze. Pacing back and forth, she started communicating in sobs that Jordan couldn't understand.

"You should go." Abby informed the boy, reaching out desperately to try and find Al.

"That's what I was doing," Jordan scowled. Before he left, he sighed and reached for Abby's wrists gently. She started to struggle until he stopped leading her and placed her hands on the ginger's shoulders. He was surprised by his own actions.

"I could have found her myself," Abby grumbled, smoothing Al's hair. Al was full out hysterical now, crying and shrieking. Jordan shrugged, then realized she couldn't see his actions.

"You're welcome," he spat sarcastically, shaking his head as he followed Finn out. Abby stood perfectly still for a moment, then processed the situation. She wobbly sat down and pulled Al down onto her lap until she was quieter but her breathing was still hollow.

"We did it, Al! Take deep breaths. It's over now." Abby tried to soothe her some more but Al pushed her away.

"No Abs, this is not over! Now I have to do that every single afternoon in front of…" Al stopped her screetchy speech as she pictured her freckled boy. Not hers, she corrected. Al screamed a groan of exasperation.

"Al! Listen to me! Everything's okay. It's not like we're going to get solos. We're only sophomores." Abby stopped and wistfully pictured herself in the spotlight with a breath dropping number at sectionals. She smiled to herself and then got back on track, looking at Al's tearstained but flushed face.

"Just come with me tomorrow? I don't know where the choir room is…" Al huffed, linking arms with her after she helped her optimistic friend onto her feet.

"Fine. But only once!"

[The Next Day]

"Hey Ash." Tobin took Ashleigh's hand in his. She looked around the hallway quickly before letting go. Tobin's innocent grin vanished, replaced with puzzlement and disappointment.

"Why are we even dating if you don't like me?" TJ pouted, warming Ashleigh's heart. Her expression softened and she grabbed his hands, holding them to her….heart.

"Of course I like you, Toby!" _Just not in a romantic way,_ she added in her head.

"Besides, I said yes to being your homecoming date and I haven't said yes to any other guy! Doesn't that mean _anything_ to you?" He kissed her cheek before walking away.

"I'll sit with you at lunch!" TJ shouted down the hall, making Ashleigh bite her lip. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and someone's breath tickle her ear and making her shiver.

"Why not sit with me and ditch that scrawny loser?" She wrenched herself out of their grip and turned angrily to the jock who was giving her a pervy smile.

"No thank you. I'd rather spend it with my boyfriend, the guy you just made fun of." Ashleigh turned on her heel and strode briskly down after her Toby. The upperclassman chuckled, injured. Her innocent sass reminded him sorely of a girl who would never be his. Jake Puckerman raised an eyebrow, watching the girl as she left. Satisfied by the view, he nodded to no one and headed in the opposite direction towards his locker.

~  
"Hmmm. Who's it gonna be today, Emmie?" The cheerio co-captains held their cups daintily, stealing an occasional lick from the sides of the cups. The freezing sweet and syrupy goop was the perfect concoction for sabotage. Emmie knew deep down that it was cruel, but they needed it to stay afloat. They were already spiraling after being spotted exiting Glee auditions, even though they weren't there by choice. Although if she was gutsy enough, Emmie would have tried out without the blackmail by her teachers. Emmie didn't enjoy the process of humiliating another person, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Ana on the other hand, seemed to enjoy the reactions of the victims a little too much. She spotted a perfect target.

"Her." Summer was sashaying down the hallway in vintage skinny jeans, feather earrings and a baseball tee that read "Make Love Not War". Dressed to impress. The cheerleaders smiled deviously at each other before pouncing, sloshing the poor girl with blue raspberry.

"I liked your shirt…. In the 90's," mocked Ana. This was the one part that Emmie could handle. Every time she spat an insult, she was finally in control and for a change, it was someone else getting abused instead of her.

"This isn't an unfashion show. So don't act like you're walking down a runway,'' another cheerio sneered. _Weak._ Emmie rolled her eyes at the younger cheerio before adding her comment.

"You should be thanking us. We made you bearable to look at." The girls giggled and Ana pushed the drenched girl aside as they flaunted their status down the hall. _We're untouchable._

**And that's chapter 3! The last part was inspired by BellaRosa17's review on my first chapter. I've been receiving some very awesome reception and it gives me warm fuzzies inside! :3 I've also already had a ship created and some fan art ( /d6eqtj5) *All credit goes to spiffyglitter. So go ahead and start sending in who you ship or what ever! Also, I'm sorry for all my hate on Jake Puckerman. It's just that I don't like Jarley (I did until Ryder showed up.) and no one sent in a bully (except for Jordan but I kind of softened him up). So he will be a bitter football captain! The first week's theme will be Glee Past so please send in what song/duet from glee canon you would like your character to sing and I'll consider (unless it's so unrelated able to your character, I'll probably say yes.) To determine the songs for each chapter, I will put all the requests in a hat and draw 5 and then do a group number of my choice with the solos going to my most active guests! Type on!**


	6. Chapter 4: Glee Past

"Welcome to our first Glee practice!" The room erupted into cheers and groans. Finn began passing out packets about four pages thick.

"This is a list of every song the members of the New Directions have ever sang while in Glee Club," he explained. He walked up to the old white board and took out a black expo-marker in a familiar fashion to the way Mr. Schuester use to. The marker smelled fresh, so this was one of the ones Rachel had bought him. Slightly disappointed, he scrawled the very first theme on the board.

"Glee Past. We're going to do a blast from the past this week in the form of songs because we lost one of the best three months ago." They were all silent, some in confusion and most in mourning of a brilliant History teacher. Kase stood up, raising her hand and jumping up and down.

"Pick me! Pick me, Mr. Hudson!" Finn looked at the spastic red head, then shrugged.

"Okay….Kasey" She giggled and bounced up to the center of the room, slightly knocking Finn out of the way. The band that was always mysteriously at Glee practice filed in, playing some familiar opening chords. Kase sang an over energetic version of _Walking on Sunshine_.

_Funny, she doesn't even need the drugs_, Finn thought. After the first couple verses, Chrissy and Ashleigh looked at each other. Laughing, they joined Kase on stage singing the repetitive chorus of Beyonce's _Halo_. When they were done, the two friends were slightly sweating but Kase wasn't even breathing heavy. Everyone stared at them for a beat before clapping. Chrissy and Ashleigh took a bow and Kase happily hopped back to her seat. The director blinked before finally getting back on track.

"Everyone, study the songs you want to do and I'll see you tomorrow." The group dispersed and Finn retreated to Mr. Schue's office to recover.

"Read me some options!"

"Okay….um… there's _Chasing Pavements, Look at Me I'm Sandra Dee (reprise), New York State of Mind, All or_-"

"Skip back to the earlier songs, Al!" The shorter friend rolled her eyes before flipping a couple pages and reading aloud some more options. Abby appeared bored until she lit up at the mention of one.

"That's it! The perfect song!" Al squinted her eyes at the paper.

"_Hell to the No_ by Mercedes Jones?"

"No silly, _Stronger_ by Kelly Clarkson. And you're going to do it with me!" She shook her head at the excited brunette, wobbling slightly as she screamed.

"YOU SAID I DIDN'T HAVE TO SING ANY SOLOS!" Abby almost fell off her chair in fright and surprise. Al took some shaky breaths before stuttering more calmly.

"D-do it with S-summer. S-she's better than m-me anyways."

"AMELIA!" But the ginger was gone and all she could do was readjust in the stiff red chair and sigh. Abby put her head in her hands and tried to think about something else.

[Tuesday Evening]

"What are you going to sing for Glee club?" Their textbooks forgotten and they were just staring at each other. Ashleigh laughed, rolling onto her back.

"I'm not singing anything! Not the first week at least." Tobin rolled on his back too and put his arm around her.

"But you nailed that mash-up today with Kase and Chrissy. You were all '_I can see your halo halo halo_," Tobin imitated her in a ridiculously high and breathy voice. She couldn't help but laugh, which gave him the confidence to continue speaking.

"I was thinking of singing a ballad for my special girl." Ashleigh's eyes went wide and he retracted his arm in frustration, getting up.

"You need to decide whether you actually like me enough to go out, Ash! I can't deal with this bipolar affection anymore. Do you even want to go out with me or did you just need an excuse to turn down dates to homecoming?" She hesitated, sitting up on the bed. He nodded stiffly, grabbing his stuff.

"That's what I thought." He went to leave but she leapt off the bed and grasped his arm desperately.

"What about homecoming?" She questioned weakly. Tobin looked back at her gorgeous pout, her almond eyes dry of any heart break. He sighed and Ashleigh's grip got tighter.

"Find another date," he ran out of her room while she lay on the floor. Despite the relief, she felt guilty and Ashleigh Gardner-White began to cry for Tobin James.

[Wednesday]

"I will be singing _Dream On_ by Aerosmith." As the music started, he shot a hopeless glance at his ex-girlfriend and her new guy, Luke Monroe. Even though going out was strictly a business deal to avoid desperate admirers, they were holding hands. Tobin delivered the song with both anger and sadness, his normally shy voice now loud and big with emotion. The Glee members harmonized behind him.. After he was done, he left the choir room to take some deep breaths. The room was clapping and cheering for him even when TJ left. A guy stood up, taking Tobin's place. His dark blue eyes seemed to pop and he was tall, slim but not lanky. His dark black hair was short and un-styled. He smiled at the group, despite the awkward silence.

"Who are you? Are you even in Glee club?" Ana finally dared to ask.

"I'm Sam Brandt. I auditioned yesterday too, remember? _I Just Wanna Live_ by Good Charlotte?" A couple people hesitantly nodded, but most just continued their blank stares. Emmie and Ana started texting each other.

"Typical, forget about the scrawny giant's performance, but you all remember the skanky cheerleader doing a Broadway song," Sam deadpanned, getting some laughs but not too many. He sighed, taking a red solo cup out of his worn bag beside him. He turned his back to the inattentive audience, spinning around violently to begin _Raise Your Glass_ by P!nk. His staccatos were impeccable. His singing voice was pleasant to listen to and the speaking parts were humorous with his attempts of a sexy female voice. The whole group clapped along to the chorus and Abby stood up and harmonized with the high part of the bridge and the overlapping parts of the final chorus.

"I know that was a Warbler song, but the guy who sang it was part of Glee….right?" But everyone cheered over his explanation and question. The strange but gifted boy smiled widely at Abby and they both sat down. Al elbowed her.

"So should I start calling you Mrs. Brandt?" Al whispered teasingly. Abby pushed her, blushing but suppressing a grin.

"Shut up."

[Thursday]

Ellie rolled down the hallway to her locker, spinning the dial. She went to grasp her binders, but someone beat her to it. Ellie spun around to declare that she could do it herself, instead she smiled up at the person.

"Charlie?" The messy haired blonde mocked confusion. His skinny jeans were red today, with red suspenders and a crisp white shirt.

"Who's Charlie? I'm Jeffery Star, Hollywood FBI. You're under arrested for being unlawfully cute." He jumped against the lockers holding her books like a hand gun. Ellie laughed, reaching up for them. He relented, plunking them on her lap before squatting down to talk to her.

"So you're in Glee now?" Ellie asked, pleased that he wasn't talking down to her. He nodded and was about to say something when the bell rang loudly. Charlie stood up.

"See you at rehearsal?" He shouted down the hall.

"Not if I see you first."

"No fair! You have the advantage of being short," He fake whined before dashing to class. Ellie leaned her head against her locker, smiling.

[Thursday afternoon]

She wheeled herself into the rowdy choir room, taking her place on the bottom step. When Finn asked for volunteers to perform, she raised her hand calmly. No one else dared volunteer. Ellie went to the front cuing Brandon (Brad's nephew) in.

"_Don't look at me_," she whispered. It was impossible to tell if she was acting. Ellie's song was _Beautiful_ by Christina Aguilera. She sang…..well…beautifully. As she closed her eyes and started building, she remembered home. _She was running away from her mom, laughing as her small feet were tickled by the grass. Her mom tackled her and started tickling her too. Georgia sat on top of them, creating a pig pile. A boy watching, with a shy smile on his face. Boys used to hit on her but after the accident, they only looked at her with pity. She was still beautiful._ Her eyes were wet after the final verse. Everyone stood to clap and Abby used her cane to limber over and give Ellie a hug. Charlie leapt over a chair and joined the group hug.

"You are beautiful, Eloise," Abby whispered, Charlie nodding against Ellie's hair. Ellie choked back a sob and thanked the blind girl. The three of them headed back to their seats, passing Randy on his way forward.

_Leaving on A Jet Plane by John Denver_, read his white board. He set it on the piano before beginning. His voice was crisply mastering the song, but Finn's mind was elsewhere. _He was going back to his sophomore year. He had gone down to the auditorium to think and sing about his feelings but someone was already doing just that. Will Schuester was singing Leaving On A Jet Plane to no one but Finn and the empty seats. Finn had watched the performance and when Will had finished, he made his decision. He was going to stay in New Directions and become Glee co-captain._ He must have been lost in thought when he was printing out the song lists and added the song. Finn decided to let it slide, allowing a tear to appear on his cheek. Meanwhile, Al pretended that Randy was serenading her, smiling his special lopsided beam at her. The audience clapped politely and Randy sat back down in his seat behind Abby. Finn cleared his throat, passing out sheet music.

"Everyone knows the words, right?" In response, they all threw the papers high in the air, scattering them. Finn nodded and they began to sprint down the hallway. When they reached the theater, the teens started the music and started dancing down the aisles. Summer and Jordan had the lead vocals to Don't Stop Believin' by Journey. As they rocked out, Finn watched with a nostalgic grin. He looked down at his clipboard, reading his idea for next week. They needed to keep working if they wanted to snag sectionals.

**Chapter 4... I feel really disappointed in this chapter, but maybe it's just me. Anyways, next week is duets and I have already made the partners. There will be 6 performances next chapter (which will be better than this confusing one!) but you aren't allowed to know who your partner is. So send in a song you would like to mash up or be the sole song. If it's the latter, you gotta write a paragraph why I should pick that one instead of your partner's. The first 6 couples to submit a song(s) get in! And the first couple to get in gets a kiss next chapter! (Unless it's the one platonic one with the two straight females!) Type on :)**


	7. Chapter 5: Duets (Part 1)

"They don't want to win, Rach." Finn was resting in Mr. Schue's chair, his feet propped up by the chair that was usually opposite the desk. Rachel lay on the floor, pouring through the audition sheet. She sat up suddenly, watching his face.

"Some of them do. The people on _this _list do." She waved the paper around weakly. His grim expression didn't change. She sighed.

"They all love music. Even the ones who were forced, You just have to find a way to get them to admit it." Finn looked at her, nodding reluctantly. The Diva huffed, dragging her husband out of the office. He was annoyed, but mostly scared. When Rachel Berry Hudson wanted something, she usually got it. Before he could protest, he heard it. Singing. He looked down at his wife with confusion painted on his face.

"Abby and Ellie have been down here every afternoon, trying to build Amelia's confidence so she can sing in Sectionals without passing out."

"Has it been working?"

"See for yourself," she whispered as she lightly pushed the auditorium doors to reveal the situation.

"Al. Just sing the beginning and we'll join in. Nothing to it." The brunette instructed with the beauty in the wheel chair nodded. The ginger pouted, but reluctantly started singing _Come What May (reprise)_ from Moulin Rogue. The tears in her voice from frustration and fear made Rachel want to just hug her. Eloise led Abby to the center as she took over for the bridge to the chorus. Ellie sang Christian's part and the two best friends blended for Satine's. When they sang, their voices were clear and passionate. The trio held hands, with Abby in the middle. They all sang for their greatest losses, which made the song more bittersweet (if such a thing were possible). Rachel and Finn stepped out into the hallway right before the ending.

"_They _don't look like they want to quit," Rachel smirked, pointing at the closed doors. He ran a hand through his cropped army haircut thoughtfully. She pressed on.

"What did Mr. Schue do back when Sam wasn't sure about joining?" She waited until it sunk in and smiled at her. She smiled back.

[The Next Day- Tuesday]

"_Duets._ When two artists blend together to create an amazing masterpiece." Finn waited for the excited chatter and shouts to friends across the room to die down before continuing.

"Under each of your seats is a piece of paper with half of a shape. I'll give you a couple of minutes to find your other half." Everyone scrambled out of their seats to find their mystery partners. It took a full minute for most of the group to start complaining. The reactions varied from smiles to glares. Finn beamed when everyone was matched, even though a majority of them were pouting and shooting daggers at him.

"To help you get into the spirit, we have a _very _special guest." He gestured dramatically to the door as Rachel entered, giggling over Finn's adoration. He draped his arm around her and sent a glowing smile to the audience.

"We'll be singing the first duet to kick off the week." They cued Brandon in and began _I Finally Found Someone_ by Barbra Streisand and Bryan Adams from _The Mirror Has Two Faces. _Their voices still had the flawless harmony and the storybook chemistry, but it was too old and predictable for these kids to stomach. The ruder ones openly pretended to fall asleep, but most were actually struggling to stay awake. Rachel expected a round of applause (like usual), but the students gave a sleepy half-hearted cheer. Hurt, she flounced out of the room. Finn's smile slipped, his disappointment palpable.

[Later that same afternoon]

"So Jordan's the unlucky bloke who has to get overshadowed by you?" Al teased, nudging Abby. Her friend had been shredding her paper on Al's bed for a good couple of minutes while Al scratched Aretha's head, watching. Miss Franklin had been a big hit in the Gillan household the year they got the little white ball of fluff, thus her name. She belonged to the whole family but Are **(pronounced AH-REE) **favored quiet Al over her other five siblings.

"Don't even get me started again!' Abby growled, causing Are to cower a bit into Al's lap. The paler girl sighed and shoved the puppy away.

"Re-Re, go see Rory. Abs needs some one on one." Al patted the puppy's bum with a mischievous smile and she scampered out, tail between her legs. Amelia turned to her friend.

"Stop pouting! You scared my only other friend. Besides, at least you can perform with him! I can't even talk in front of the glee club without flipping out or saying something stupid." Abby grimaced, guilt creeping in.

"You're right. I'm sorry, but it's just that he's a-"

"Cocky but devilishly sexy rebel who you harbor secret feelings for?" Abby shoved her off the bed, knocking one of the guitar stands over. Al screeched, only half-joking.

"Watch it or I'm limiting your visitation rights."

"Who else is going to visit you? Randy?" Al laughed and jumped to tackle her friend. They squealed and both burst into laughter as they started tickling each other. Before the battle got ugly, they were interrupted by the door opening.

"Amelia, what have I told you about potty training the dog?! She peed on Megan _again_!"

"Maybe she's trying to tell you something..." Her older brother plopped the plump canine onto Abby's lap, scowling.

"Whether or not you approve of my girlfriend doesn't mean you can sic your dog on her."

"Whatever, Roar."

"Just leave us alone, Moonface." He slammed the door angrily. The room remained silent for a few minutes before Abby broke the silence.

"Rory needs to work on his temper."

"Tell me about it. I think all of that snogging has snagged his patience and personality." Al quietly agreed before giving Aretha a treat from her pocket. Abby got up carefully, heading for the bed. She sat an inch away from it, falling on her butt. She laughed, but Al still ran to her side.

"Are you alright?" Abby waved her concerned friend away.

"I'm fine. Roar must have pushed over the bed slightly."

"He _knows_ that it's not safe to do that!" Al snarled, helping her on the bed again. Abby sighed.

"It's fine. Besides, I've known him since we were eight. I can get him back." Al giggled and then sat on the bed with her friend. A mousy voice traveled from across the cozy house.

"AL! ROAR LOCKED ME OUT OF OUR ROOM AGAIN TO MAKE OUT WITH HIS MEAN GIRLFRIEND!"

"RIVER CHORD GILLAN!"

**It certainly has been a while! It's not _entirely _my fault. Some people aren't helping me and I can't post if I don't have material to work with. This one was a filler chapter because I feel like I'm losing attention spans. I've been pretty busy and this was a section of what I originally wanted to post. This was actually completed on time but I waited for more feedback/ideas/etc and then I went away on vacation with. no. wifi. So I would really appreciate if people would submit their duet ideas. Here are the partners for this 'week' (_italics _means they already did their job!)**

Ana + _Kase  
Al + Randy  
Abby + _Jordan  
_Thomas + _Charlie  
Barry + Summer  
_Eloise + _Lillian  
Luke + _Emmie  
_Ashleigh + Tobin  
_Sam + _Jazz  
Ben + _Chrissy_  
Orion + Ariel

**Alrighty guys, hope you enjoy this latest addition. Part two will be up soon (I think). Type on!**


End file.
